Celebrity Family Feud
Celebrity Family Feud is a all-star spinoff of Family Feud where it gives well-known families a chance to win $50,000 for their favorite charities. Game format Four celebrity contestants and their families competed for $50,000 for their favorite charities. There were three games per show. In the first two games, two different celebrity teams played with the winners of each game facing off in the third & final game for the right to play Fast Money for $50,000. Main Game Face-Off At the beginning of each round, two members of each family come up to the main podium and play a mini-round for control of the question called "Face-Off". The host announced how many answers are on the board (which are always in order based on popularity), and then read a survey question and the first player to buzz-in gets to answer. The player to give the number one answer or have his/her answer be higher than the other player's answer won control. In case of a tie (both answers with the same number of people who gave it) the player who answered first won control. If neither player gave an answer on the board, the players at the main podiums get a chance to answer for control. The player that won the Face-Off has a decision to either let his/her family play the question or pass the question to their opponents. Main Question The family that won the face-off earns control of the question. The controlling family's job is to reveal the remaining answers hidden on the board with each correct answer adding points to the bank above the board. The answer's value is determined by how many people who gave it. Each player on the controlling team in turn gave an answer and if the answer he/she gave is correct, it is flipped over and revealed. Revealing all the answers on the board won the round (this is classified as a "Clean Sweep"). Giving a wrong answer at any time earned a strike; getting three strikes caused the team to lose control of the question, giving the opposing family a chance to steal by giving one correct answer. A successful steal won the round, but an unsuccessful steal gave the round to the first family. The winners of the round took all the points in the bank. Question Values The first two questions had its values be worth the number showing. At the end of the game all the point values would be tripled. ---- The first team to reach 300 points won the game. If neither team reached 300 after the fourth question, the next question will be played as Sudden Death. Fast Money The winning team went on to play Fast Money for $50,000. The winning family chose which two players will play the game. The first team member stood at center stage while the second team member went off stage to a soundproof area. The first player has 20 seconds to answer five Family Feud questions. He/she has to give the most popular answer to each question. When he/she was done, the answers were reveled on a different board followed by the number of people who gave them. After all the answers were revealed and scored, the second player came out and took his/her turn. The second player had 25 seconds to answer the same five questions but with one exception: he/she cannot repeat any of the answers previously given by the first player or a double buzzer will sound, at which point the host says, "Try again." The contestant must give a different answer (the second player will also be charged for similar answers or an answer which fits into the same category as the first player's answer). When the second player was done, his/her answers were revealed and scored. If the two playing players reached 200 points or more, the team's charity wins $50,000. If they can't do that, the winning team's charity still gets $25,000. ADDITIONAL NOTE: The top amount ($50,000) was also played during Steve Harvey hosting his 1,000 episode in the regular version of the daily syndicated Feud in 2016. Personnel *Host: Al Roker *Announcer: Burton Richardson *Executive-in-Charge: Jim Roush *Executive Producer: Gaby Johnston, Toby Gorman *Associate Producer: Karen Apple, Nikki Nash *Stage Managers: Eric Rhoden, Spencer Emmons, Doug Neal *Music: Score Pictures Trivia This is the last network version of Feud to date, until the ABC reboot seven years later in 2015. This version was part of its "All-American Summer" block at the time. This is also Al Roker's second network game show. His first was MSNBC's short-lived Remember This? airing from 1996 until 1997. In the very first episode, rapper/actor Ice-T was up against late comedienne Joan Rivers in the face-off. The question with the top five answers on the board was "Name Something That's Slippery and Hard to Hold on To" when Ice-T buzzes in and says "P*nis" a small red strike that was taped over his mouth can be briefly seen (the screenshot here is at the bottom of this trivia description). Roker in shock says that "I need this job, I don't know how to present it on the board but show me Captain Winky" luckily, that answer didn't make the survey at all. The show was once parodied on Mad tv featuring the Kardashians (who also appeared on the actual show) playing against the stars of the Disney Channel including Keegan-Michael Key as Al Roker. John O'Hurley was not available to host this version at the time, as he was committed to do the primetime celebrity driven reality show Secret Talents of the Stars on CBS (for which it aired for one episode only). Prior to this, the set and some of the graphics from this version (minus the logo and the gold boarder graphics from the Fast Money round) were carried over to the daily syndicated version of Feud from 2008 until 2010. Comedian Bill Engvall appeared again as a contestant in the 2015 ABC reboot hosted by Steve Harvey. On an episode of Today in 2016, Al Roker played a spoof of The Fast Money Round with Steve Harvey as host along wit Roker visiting his version of the Feud. International Versions Main Article: Family Feud/International Photos Main Article: Celebrity Family Feud/Photos Episodes Main Article: Celebrity Family Feud/Episode Guide Video See Also Fast Company Family Feud All-Star Family Feud Special Family Feud (1988) Family Feud Challenge (1992) Family Feud (1996 proposed revival) Family Feud (1999) Celebrity Family Feud (2015) Links Official site (via Internet Archive) 'Family Feud' Headed to Primetime Category:Family Feud Category:Game Shows A-M Category:NBC Primetime Category:2008 Premiere Category:2008 Ending